Memoria
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Draco ha perdido la memoria y ahora vive como un muggle... ¿Podrá algun día recuperarla y volver al mundo mágico o podrá vivir como un muggle por lo que le queda de vida?


**Memoria**

**Por Katie Lupin.**

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenece, lo que no sea reconocido de ahí, sí me pertenece, de todas formas, esto no se hace por dinero, sólo por amor al arte.

**Capítulo Primero¿Quién soy?**

Draco vio como el rayo verde atravesó el espacio hacia él, el tiempo se detuvo en ese eterno segundo y luego no supo nada más casi inconsciente, fue cayendo hacia un oscuro precipicio; eso fue lo último que la comunidad mágica supo sobre el heredero Malfoy, esa fue la última vez que Harry y sus amigos lo volvieron a ver.

El agua era tan helada que el momento en que la tocó sintió como millones de cuchillos apuñalaron su cuerpo, lo gélido del agua le provocó un shock por hipotermia, esa rápida agonía lo hizo pensar en lo oscura que era la muerte para alguien que había causado tanto daño a sí mismo y a los demás, al final de su vida no tenía nadie a quien dedicarle sus últimos pensamientos, si hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de continuar hubiese buscado a alguien, pero ya era tarde; las punciones causadas por el frío fueron disminuyendo y, con ellas, el dolor y la conciencia del chico.

Flotó por un par de días siguiendo la corriente del río hasta que el tercer día, por la madrugada, quedó varado en una salida del afluente hacia un parque afueras de una ciudad. Un par de policías que hacían una ronda matutina lo avistaron, comprobando, un momento después las múltiples heridas que tenía su cuerpo, sorprendiéndoles que aún de estar frío como el hielo, aún respiraba y tenía pulso. De inmediato avisaron a un hospital, así, en menos de cinco minutos llegó una ambulancia que lo trasladó a un hospital.

Luz, un calor sofocante que dolía tanto como los pinchazos de frío, no tenía fuerza como para resistirse, dolía, tanto que sentía tal cual, e incluso peor que las penas que había sufrido a causa de... ¿qué? Sabía que había sufrido por algo, a manos de alguien, pero... ¿Quién? Un horrendo vacío se acumulaba en su mente... luces y sombras se arremolinaban ante él, la sensación de que se movía todo muy rápido, el lejano sonido de más gente a su alrededor, todo se mezclaba y deshacía ante sus sentidos. Caos y luego calma, un extraño sopor se apoderó de él y no supo más.

Presión, 12 con 10; pulso estable; el suero se administra bien, no ha tenido más convulsiones y el diazepan administrado ha impedido las contracciones maxilares; la temperatura es de 37.8 grados... ¿Alguna recomendación doctor?- explicaba de manera cancina y semiautomática una mujer.

Draco escuchaba muy apagado todo lo que decía la mujer, mas no podía abrir los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, el extraño sopor que lo había invadido la última vez que había despertado, seguía junto a él.

Controle la temperatura y adminístrenle eritrocina, por vía venosa cada ocho horas, no queremos que contraiga alguna infección intrahospitalaria, ni menos aún una meningitis, aunque no sería raro... Volveré en dos horas a verlo... ¿A propósito cuál es el nombre del paciente? No figura en su ficha- respondió una impersonal voz masculina.

No lo sé, cuando lo trajeron, dijeron que no habían encontrado nada, aparte de un par de pergaminos mojados que ye eran inservibles ¿Puede creerlo doctor¡Pergaminos¡En pleno siglo XXI!- la voz de la mujer sonaba un mucho más interesada en lo que decía.

Mery, todavía estamos en el siglo XX...- pronunció cansado el hombre.

Pues eso no es lo que dicen el la televisión. Yo escuché muy bien cuando ayer, en el noticiario hablaban de que ya estamos en pleno siglo XXI-.

De acuerdo...-.

Draco ya no escuchó más, el sueño lo invadió una vez más.

Fuego, serpientes, calaveras, chispas, rocas y tierra húmeda fue lo que vio durante los días que durmió.

_Cinco días después._

Bueno, Mery ya debería despertar, según los scanner's que le tomamos, el daño de la falta de oxígeno se presenta en el lóbulo temporal... eso puede haber afectado algunas funciones del oído o de la memoria, eso lo sabremos cuando despierte... como siempre, que lo monitoreen, y me mantengan informado... eso es todo, nos vemos mañana, y si se despierta, avísenme al celular o el localizador-.

Adiós doctor... Un muchacho de no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, casi la edad de mi Mark y mi Beca, o sea, un niño... ¿Cómo habrá terminado en ese río, en esta época del año...? Como si no supieran que la primavera es la época, cuando el agua está más fría. Espero que su daño no sea demasiado, no soportaría tal desperdicio...-.

(N/A: por lo que he investigado, el agua durante el invierno no está tan fría como en primavera, recuerden que el hemisferio norte nieva mucho en chilito no, la corriente de Humbolt nos protege de las bajas y altas temperaturas, a ella le debemos ser la "copia feliz del Edén", por lo tanto, el agua se congela, ahora, en primavera, esa agua se des haciéndola no tan peligrosa, ahora, en primavera, esta agua se descongela, y también lo hacen las nieves de las montañas, o sea, el agua está, literalmente, gélida).

Draco despertó cuando la enfermera terminó de hablar pero lo que le dio el aviso de la reacción del muchacho fue otra cosa, una fuerte tos que resonaba por toda la habitación, el Slytherin había intentado hablar con la sonda todavía puesta, pero con todo el tracto respiratorio tapado, se descartaba cualquier intento de expresión vocal.

Muchacho, por Dios, tómatelo con calma...- le dijo la enfermera, una señora gordita, de mediana edad y semblante maternal. Mientras Draco intentaba sacarse la sonda que no lo dejaba respirar, sin mucho resultado. La mujer lo sujetó fuerte impidiéndole su cometido; débil como estaba, no le quedó otra que resignarse a permanecer así. –No debes sacártelo, te aseguro que no querrás vomitar hasta lo que traías desde el vientre materno, créeme, lo he visto antes, espera un poco, llamaré al doctor para que autorice la remoción de la sonda.

La mujer apretó un botón que había junto a la cabecera de la cama del muchacho.

Doctor Caine, habitación 805, doctor Caine, habitación 805-.

Otro forcejeo por parte de Draco le demostró a la enfermera que éste no se encontraba muy dispuesto a cooperar.

Te lo advierto, si lo sacas sin anestesia vomitarás hasta lo que traías desde el vientre de tu madre, y yo, no quiero tener que limpiar ¿Me entiendes?- un breve asentimiento evitó un incidente innecesario para ambos.

Ya estoy aquí, Mery- el doctor de turno, encargado del caso de Draco, un muchacho que, se notaba, no superaba los treinta, de cabello ceniciento y ojos oscuros se acercó a la puerta -¿Qué sucede?...- la enfermera indicó al rubio con la cabeza y el doctor fijó su mirada en el paciente.

Con que ya despertaste... me imaginaba que no pasaría de mañana, soy el doctor Caine, tu médico mientras estés aquí- Draco hizo el ademán de sacarse, de nuevo, la sonda pero el doctor lo detuvo -me temo que debo mantener esa sonda allí, al menos por un par de horas, cuando tu mente conciente se acostumbre al ambiente, de lo contrario, los pobres auxiliares tendrían que limpiar más de la cuenta...- el médico volvió a fijar la atención a la enfermera –en dos horas le pueden retirar la sonda pero seguirá con vías, al menos, dos días más, quiero que se le practiquen: un electro, una tomografía, un encefalograma, un hemograma completo, orina completa, conteos de todo y una ecotomografía abdominal- terminó de enumerar exámenes, y tomó su estetoscopio y un tensionómetro para examinar a Draco.

La enfermera terminó de marcar todo lo que quería el médico en el registro de la ficha.

Necesito examinarte ¿Puedes levantarte?- Draco lo intentó por sí mismo, pero no pudo moverse más que un poco –Mery, si eres tan amable...- la enfermera lo tomó y con cuidado, lo incorporó un poco –respira...- le descorrió un poco la camisa y le oscultó la espalda con el estetoscopio. Draco, lo intentó pero de nuevo se atoró con la sonda- respira por la nariz, no por la boca...- lo intentó de nuevo y ahí si pasó un poco de aire –de nuevo- le dijo mientras oscultaba por el frente, repitió lo mismo en el tórax. Seguidamente, tomó el brazo del paciente y le tomó la presión. La expresión del doctor lo decía todo, una sonrisa extraña, casi de desconcierto, cruzaba su cara.

Vaya, para haber ingresado hace cinco días por una severa hipotermia, estás muy bien, tu pulso no tiene anomalías, y tu presión está casi normal, en un par de días estarás más que repuesto, eres madera dura de roer muchacho, ahora, procura portarte bien con la enfermera. Mery, yo estaré en la 619, cualquier cosa, me avisas ¿De acuerdo?-.

Lo que usted diga doctor...-.

Nos vemos luego, chico-.

El médico abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos a Draco y la enfermera. Mery lo ayudó a acostarse, procediendo, inmediatamente a ejecutar lo establecido por el doctor; comprobó su temperatura, y le extrajo un par de tubitos de sangre, que examinó minuciosamente y anotó en la ficha.

Bueno, ahora, sé bueno y pórtate bien, iré a pedir que te tomen los exámenes que pidió el doctor, vuelvo en seguida- Draco, independiente de lo cortado y débil que se sentía, intuía que había algo de mal en ese cuadro, no podía recordar nada, a exceptuar del frío y unas cuantas imágenes borrosas aparecían donde la cara del hombre que había estado recién en su habitación y la de un par de mujeres a las que nunca había visto.

Luego de un par de minutos aparecieron la enfermera y un chico solo un poco más grande que Draco.

Haber muchacho, te llevaremos a hacerte algunos exámenes- el camillero la miró extrañado-hay pero que tonta soy, yo soy Mery y él es George- indicando al camillero. Draco se iba a presentar cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no recordaba nada desde antes de aquel día en que había despertado –Ya, vamos, si nos demoramos, no lo atenderán- Mery le hizo un gesto a George, y después de un par de minutos, los tres salían de la habitación. Mery primero, y luego, Draco, en camilla, y George empujando la camilla.

Dieron vuelta al corredor y entraron al ascensor, la gran luminosidad del lugar deslumbró un poco a Draco, haciéndolo comprender que los recuerdos de antes de ese día, correspondían, seguramente al día en que lo habían traído. Observó atentamente todo su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le dijese quién era. Finalmente y después de bajar varios pisos en el ascensor, llegaron a un pasillo, donde, otra enfermera los esperaba.

Paciente ingresado por hipotermia, cinco días de inconsciencia, despertó hace como cuarenta, no, cincuenta y tres minutos, exactamente, el Doctor Caine solicita tomografía, ECG, EEG, y un scanner cerebral completo.

De acuerdo, si todo está en la ficha, George lo llevará de vuelta a su habitación-.

Ya entendí, me voy, bueno muchacho, creo que te veré pronto- Draco asintió.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando a Draco el enfermero lo llevó a su habitación, todavía llevaba la sonda, iba entre cansado e irritado, los exámenes eran horriblemente aburridos, todos implicaban acostarlo en alguna parte y esperar, nisiquiera podía hablar con esa cosa todavía ahí. A decir verdad, no era la pérdida de tiempo ni la incomodidad lo que lo enojaban, sino que el todo el tiempo que había pasado allí lo había hecho pensar sobre su problema, no recordaba absolutamente nada antes del hospital, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ni por qué había llegado al hospital.

Con que ya terminó tu sesión de tortura...- el camillero lo había cambiado de cama –ahora sí podré sacarte eso- la enfermera se acercó a él con un frasquito bastante extraño –intenta abrir la boca– Draco lo hizo y Mery roció un líquido picante- Draco tosió un poco –Ay, por favor, no seas exagerado, sólo será un momento, ya está casi listo- su puso unos guantes de goma –abre de nuevo- Draco obedeció, unos segundos después, ya se encontraba libre para respirar libremente de nuevo.

Bueno, ya que el paciente está bien, yo me voy... cuídate, si puedo te vengo a ver después porque disculpa que te lo diga, pero tienes cara no tener ni una pista de dónde estás-.

George... ¿Para cuándo están los resultados?-.

Mañana antes de las cuatro de la tarde-.

De acuerdo, gracias por todo- respondió Mery.

Sí, gracias por todo- esa fue la primera vez que los tres, escucharon a Draco incluyéndolo. Extrañamente, para cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido, no era petulante ni altanera, sino sincera, pero como ninguno de los tres lo sabía, nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

Sí, claro, no hay problema, nos vemos, adiós- George se fue.

Creo que ya somos sólo tú y yo, así que, veamos, ahora que puedes respirar y hablar sin molestias, debo hacerte algunas preguntas-.

Disculpe... pero tengo mucha hambre... ¿No tendrá algo de comer?- Draco seguí encontrando algo raro en el ambiente, algo que faltaba, pero como no sabía qué era, dejó la advertencia de lado.

Oh, sí, tienes razón... tu cena está aquí hace un rato, come algo y luego hablaremos- delante de Draco, la enfermera puso una bandeja, que tenía sopa y jalea; mientras ella se sentó en una silla que acercó a la cama de Draco.

Con el hambre que tenía, no le importó que la sopa no tuviera sal, y que la jalea no tuviera sabor a nada. Comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, lo cuál, de cualquier manera, era cierto.

Buen apetito, eso es bueno, lamento que no sea más, pero mientras estés con suero es lo más que puedes comer, hablando de suero, tu bolsa se está acabando, espérame, ya vuelvo con otra- Mery desapareció de la habitación, volviendo luego de cinco minutos con dos bolsas de suero fisiológico en su mano y un par de revistas.

Volví, te voy a cambiar el suero, espera un momento por favor- se acercó Draco, y luego de desconectarla de la vía que tenía el chico en el brazo sacó la bolsa de suero, inmediatamente conectó otra nueva.

Disculpe... pero ¿Para qué es eso que me puso?...- preguntó el chico un poco inseguro.

Para suplir todo lo que perdiste por la hipotermia, estarás con suero por lo menos dos días más, tus conteos están por los suelos ¡Listo!- terminó el proceso, abriendo la válvula de paso del suero que comenzó a gotear lentamente por la vía. (N/A: si hay alguien que nunca ha tenido suero puesto, la bolsa tiene un pequeño inciso que se conecta a una vía, ese inciso gotea lentamente manteniendo un flujo que va directo a la vena por la vía y sirve para que el cuerpo retome su homeostasis natural).

Ah...-.

Bueno, ahora que estás despierto, me gustaría que me dijeras si sabes ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al río?-.

La verdad no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo son un par de imágenes y ruidos de cuando me trajeron aquí-.

¿Y por qué piensas que fue cuando te trajeron aquí?-.

Escuché algo como hipotermia... y las luces eran muchas, se sucedían rápidamente unas a otras... aparte vi al doctor, antes de que viniera a verme a todo esto ¿Qué es hipotermia?- Mery imaginó inmediatamente el posible cuadro del muchacho, nada alentador.

Hipotermia es cuando tu cuerpo se congela porque entra en contacto con algo muy frío, como en tu caso, el agua del río... por cierto muchacho... ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó simplemente para confirmar el panorama-.

No, la verdad no... No lo sé, to...todo es demasiado confuso...- Draco tomó su cabeza con desesperación.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que con el paso de los días tu memoria volverá... Entonces, creo que a la hipotermia, debemos sumarle Amnesia... espérame, llamaré al doctor, vuelvo luego-.

Diez minutos pasaron antes de que Mery y el doctor Caine aparecieran en la habitación. Para pasar el rato, Draco ojeó las revistas que llevara Mery.

Hola de nuevo, Mery me dice que no recuerdas nada antes de llegar al hospital-. Draco asintió.

Bueno, eso es bastante normal en casos como el tuyo, lo más probable es que en un par de días más ya recuerdes todo, así que no te preocupes, de todas formas, chequearemos en los boletines de gente desaparecida ¿De acuerdo? Así será más fácil que te encuentre tu familia- a Draco algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no serían así.

Sí, claro...-.

Bueno, veo que te gusta leer, pero no creo que esas revistas sean lo más entretenido para ti- las revistas eran de las típicas revistas "rosa" y en todas aparecía la vida semanal de Beckam y las Spice Girls –cuando vuelva, te traeré algo más interesante ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, debo ir a ver otros pacientes, Mery, la temperatura y la presión casa hora y el suero, sigue en régimen semi hídrico-.

Sí doctor...-.

Mery y Draco conversaron sobre cosas insignificantes: hospital, el frío, lo blancas que eran las paredes, etc. Y a las ocho quedó solo de nuevo enfrentándose a su nuevo problema, tratar de descubrir quién era.

¿Qué cree usted doctor¿Se recuperará pronto?-.

La verdad es que el daño que tiene ese muchacho es bastante extenso, ya es grande el milagro de que esté tan bien, sería ya pedir demasiado que no tuviera ninguna secuela... ahora quiero investigar si tiene familia para que lo recojan.

¿Qué tanto tiempo cree que necesitaré para recuperar la memoria?-.

Bueno, la verdad, no lo sé; eso es bastante relativo... pueden ser días, meses o... quizás...- empezó el doctor mas Draco no lo dejó concluir.

Nunca, la tercera posibilidad es que nunca recuperaré la memoria-.

Lo lamento-.

No se preocupe, yo... la verdad tengo el presentimiento de que es mejor, lo mejor es que mi memoria no vuelva-.

¿A qué te refieres?-.

A que no estoy completamente seguro de que quiera que mi memoria vuelva; creo que si mi memoria no vuelve podré comenzar de nuevo- En la mente del doctor y la enfermera se condensó una profunda pena por el chico, al contrario de Draco, que en cierta forma se sintió alivianado con la idea de no volver a recordar algo.

Bueno, como sea, seguiremos chequeando con los informes de personas desaparecidas, tranquilízate, los veré luego, adiós-.

Gregory abandonó la habitación dejando a Draco y Mery solos.

Estoy segura de que encontraremos a tus padres, pero como te vas a tener que quedar un tiempo más, vendrán a visitarte mis hijos, ellos tiene casi tu edad y cuando les conté de ti me dijeron que te querían venir a verte... claro, si tú quieres...-.

No debió haberse molestado-.

Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia, de cualquier forma, prefiero que estén aquí que en otro sitio, eso te lo aseguro-.

Bueno. Si lo pone de esa forma-.

Claro, bueno, yo también me voy, te dejo algnas revistas y recuerda que mañana vienen mis hijos, nos vemos mañana-.

Adiós...-.

Una vez más, como había sido durante la última la semana, quedó solo en la habitación del hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Ron y el resto de la Orden del Fénix continuaban, infructuosamente, la búsqueda y después de diez días se rindieron.

El funeral de Draco Malfoy fue un frío 15 de Mayo de 1997, sin cuerpo, fue una ceremonia privada y la gente que el "muerto" nunca hubiera imaginado asistió, mismas personas a las que les había hecho la vida a cuadritos durante seis años, sólo durante el último año había incorporado a su círculo de cercanos.

La Orden del Fénix en pleno, o sea, aquellos quienes se mantenían con vida, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonnagal, e incluso Hagrid; la verdad es que entre todos, no superaban las veinte personas los que le dieron el último adiós a Draco. Los últimos en irse del mausoleo familiar, cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, fueron Harry y Ginny, despidiéndose de alguien a quien, sin duda extrañarían.

Los postrimeros rayos de sol de aquella tarde, indicaron la despedida póstuma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Como ven, he aquí, mi más reciente proyecto, no crean que fue por el "piano man" de Inglaterra, de hecho empecé esto como hace dos semana, y me pasó algo muy gracioso, con respecto a eso: ayer, mi mamá me llamó desde su trabajo para que viera la noticia del inglés amnésico y me gritaba por teléfono¡Mira es tu fan fic! Fue muy gracioso U, ya, me dejo de dar jugo...

Saludos a todos los que lean... ¡Dejen RR please!

**Katherine Sterhazy Lupin**

**Orgullosa alumna de Ravenclaw, _de_**_ la comunidad chilena de Harry Potter "Hogwarts Chile"._

_Mechona (alumna de primer año) de la carrera de Socioeconomía de la Universidad de Valparaíso._

**Mayo, 18 de 2005.**

**Creo, que no podía fallar con la costumbre de dar condolencias, ya me llega a dar cosita, que cada vez que termino un capitulo algo pasa y tengo que dar condolencias; el día de hoy, 19 de Mayo, consiste en mandar mis más profundas y sentidas condolencias para las familias de los conscriptos del regimiento reforzado de los Ángeles, en el sur de Chile, que se encuentran perdidos en una tormenta de "viento blanco" y bajas temperaturas; fuerza para las familias, tranquilidad para soportar la espera... son 95 conscriptos desaparecidos y 5 muertos, esperemos que no sean más, pero desde aquí, los mejores deseos para que toda esta pesadilla termine pronto.**

**Mayo, 19 de 2005.**


End file.
